Lovato vs Munroe
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Sequel to Knight vs. Cooper. Chad decided to take Sonny's advice and watch a DCOM...and the first one he saw was Camp Rock. Exactly what does he think of it? And, more importantly, its star?


A/N: This is a sequel to my one-shot **Knight vs. Cooper**, but I guess you don't _really_ have to have read that to read this one…anyway, I wrote this because **Knight vs. Cooper** hit 50 favorites last week, my first one-shot to do so. So I decided to write this to thank you all. :D Hope you enjoy!

**Lovato vs. Munroe**

"Sonny." Chad nodded briefly in acknowledgement of her presence as he neared the frozen yogurt machine and began to fill a cup beside her.

"Chad," she returned, glancing to her right and catching his twinkling eye momentarily before hastily looking away.

"So, I thought about what you had said last week," Chad began, his eyes still trained on the lever he was pulling on to release cookies 'n' cream yogurt, "and I did a little research." Sonny, having finished filling up her cup with strawberry, lifted her eyebrows in surprise and turned to face him.

"Research? What kind of research?"

"Well, you said your favorite movie was a DCOM. And that your favorite DCOM was _Starstruck_," Chad reminded her.

"I never said that _Starstruck_ was my favorite DCOM," interrupted Sonny, protesting and setting her cup down next to her.

"Well, no, but I inferred as much from the way you were drooling over that Starry Night jerk." Chad flicked his hair to the side with an expertly practiced toss, uncovering blue eyes that pierced Sonny's with an unflinching gaze.

"Sterling Knight," she corrected automatically, a blush spreading over her face as Chad cocked a knowing eyebrow.

"Right. Whatever. So I found a list of all the DCOMs ever made...and I decided to start with one called _Camp Stone_ or something like that, since it apparently has a sequel coming out soon," Chad continued, deliberately messing up the name with a smirk.

"_Camp __**Rock**_." Sonny's usually friendly chocolate eyes began to flash with annoyance, causing Chad's grin to grow.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I watched it," Chad concluded nonchalantly. He looked back at the yogurt in his hands, reaching for a spoon and placing it into his cup. Sonny, who couldn't help but be curious as to what he thought of the movie, waited impatiently for him to resume speaking.

He didn't.

"Well, what did you think?" she finally asked, irritated by his silence.

"It was - hm, well, how should I put this...I thought it was..." Chad trailed off, studying the ceiling intently as if the words he was looking for were going to appear there.

"Just say it already!" Sonny burst out, reaching her boiling point.

"My goodness, Sonny, are you always this demanding? It's no wonder this Silver Knight won't reply to your Tweets." Chad shook his head ruefully, an expression of feigned disappointment on his face. Looking at Sonny's infuriated countenance, however, he hastily added, "The movie was alright. Nothing special, really, but I suppose it could be considered good, since it's only a DCOM, after all. The male lead was irritating, his voice was far too whiny."

"You mean Joe Jonas?" asked Sonny incredulously. "International pop star? You're criticizing _his_ voice?" Chad tilted his head to the side for a moment, considering it.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am," he concluded confidently. "Is there a problem with that?" Sonny shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste. What did you think of Demi Lovato? Awful too?" Chad let out a short laugh before grinning, copying Sonny's head-shaking.

"Not even close, Munroe. Awful? Look at Whiny Jonas over there if you want to see awful. But Lovato...is _hot_." Sonny couldn't help it; her eyes widened with shock.

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me already." He smirked at her triumphantly, knowing that she was surprised. "I'm not _that_ predictable. Besides, I've never had her as my leading lady. I wouldn't mind that either." Chad lifted his eyebrows meaningfully, letting out a low wolf whistle. Sonny blinked rapidly as she tried to comprehend this sudden turn of events.

"Wait, so you thought the movie was alright; despised Joe Jonas; and _fell in love with Demi Lovato_?" she repeated slowly, absorbing the information as she mentally decided that Demi Lovato was her least favorite Disney actress, even placing behind Miley Cyrus.

"Yup," Chad agreed matter-of-factly, popping his lips slightly on the "P." "Although I wouldn't use so strong a term as falling in love. That's a little premature, Sonny. Think of it as...oh, I don't know...say, the same way you feel about Mr. Dreamy Knight?" He winked at her knowingly, sure that he had her in a tight spot.

"I don't know why you're so interested in myself and Sterling Knight," Sonny shot back, recovering. "It's absolutely none of your business."

"Then I would have to ask why you're so flustered by the thought of my harboring romantic feelings for Miss Demi Lovato," retorted Chad easily, that frustratingly superior smile dancing around his lips once more. "Could it be that you're...jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Sonny denied immediately, making it sound, of course, like she was indeed jealous. Realizing this, she took a deep breath and smoothed down her shirt for a moment before continuing, tossing her hair for good measure. "You simply don't know anything about her, that's all. It's impossible for you to - " she swallowed as though it were difficult, which it oddly was all of a sudden " - harbor those kinds of feelings for someone you know nothing about."

"Why, Sonny, I do believe..." Chad leaned forward and gazed deep into her eyes, making Sonny quiver slightly at the knees. "...that you're wrong." He pulled back and leaned against the opposite counter, scooping up a bite of his frozen yogurt and spooning it into his mouth disinterestedly. "After all," he added, his voice muffled by the yogurt, "haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," chastised Sonny reflexively as she pondered whether or not Chad was right. He rolled his eyes and gulped down the remains of his yogurt childishly, leading Sonny to believe that he was most likely wrong. Surely someone who didn't even know basic table manners didn't know the first thing about something as monumental as love.

"Yes, mother. Besides, don't you know equally as little about your dashing Knight? Sometimes things just happen, whether we mean for them to or not." Chad shrugged as he spoke, suddenly sounding like a wise book of proverbs. "And, you know," he tacked on as an afterthought, his voice returning to normal, "Demi Cooper is a pretty awesome name."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," groaned Sonny. "And here I thought you were actually saying something meaningful for once!"

"Oh, I was," Chad defended himself. "It just didn't last too long. Once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Munroe. And you've gotta admit, Demi Cooper sounds like - "

" - like you're trying too hard?" Sonny completed, the corner of her mouth quirking up. "Because you certainly are, Chad."

"Really, Sonny? Really? Because I don't know about you, but having to use my 'real' name so it would sound actually somewhat _normal_ with the last name of my 'intended husband' rather than being an oxymoron sounds like someone _else_ is trying too hard!" Sonny stared at him for a moment, processing his many words.

"What are you talking about? That doesn't even - "

"I'm _talking_ about your need to use 'Allison' as your name just to ensure you don't become an oxymoron like Sonny Knight is! It's ridiculous, Sonny, _everyone _calls you 'Sonny,' and yet you'd change it for some _guy_ you haven't even met?" Chad's voice raised as he spoke, his face gradually becoming slightly redder.

"Chad, you're _completely_ overreacting! First of all, I would _never_ marry Sterling Knight!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Chad, cutting her off. "Because I seem to remember that it was a different story last week. _'He's not just __**hot**__. He's __**gorgeous**__. And he can __**sing**__. And __**act**__! A __**thousand **__times better than __**you**__ can, Chad!'_" he parroted her words from last week in an exaggeratedly high-pitched voice. Sonny, infuriated, opened her mouth to retort viciously before she realized something and closed her mouth abruptly.

"Nothing to say, Sonny? I thought so." Chad moved his head in a side-to-side motion, like one who had clearly been proven right and was excessively proud of it.

"No," Sonny fired back immediately, though her eyebrows were still lifted in surprise. "I just - did you really remember what I said word-for-word?" Now it was Chad's turn to feel uncomfortable. He shifted from one foot to the other, discomfited, before he seemed to suddenly remember his melting yogurt and spooned a large amount into his mouth.

"Hmm? Mmhm," were the only sounds that Sonny could make out from his garbled mumbling.

"Chad," she said reprovingly, putting a hand on her hip. He looked down, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, before reluctantly swallowing.

"Maybe I remembered, maybe I didn't. I don't know. Why does it matter anyways?" asked Chad in a tone as apathetic as he could muster.

"Because remembering takes time and effort, and I don't see why you would have gone to either of those lengths to remember what I said about Sterling Knight, of all people. I mean, it wasn't even about you, like most things you remember are!" Sonny furrowed her eyebrows, determined to figure it out.

"Au contraire," Chad protested, "it was most _definitely_ about me. It was declaring my inferiority to some jerk who can't act at all!"

"So you admit it!" Sonny pointed a triumphant finger at him. "You _did_ remember it, because someone actually dared to call you worse than someone else to your face!"

"No," denied Chad just as quickly, "I remembered it because it was _you_ who called me inferior to some other guy!" Realizing what he had just unintentionally announced, Chad hastily attempted to backtrack. "I mean, um, yeah, you're right. Because _no one_ calls Chad Dylan Cooper inferior to _anyone_!" Sonny shook her head as he fabricated his reasoning, having seen the truth.

"Chad, I never knew you cared that much." She looked up at him, smiling softly. "It's kind of sweet."

"I - don't know what you're talking about, I - "

"I get it, Chad. Don't worry, you're still _you_, even if Sterling Knight can sing. Demi's lucky." Chad's jaw dropped, shocked, as Sonny turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria. Shaking his head as he ran through the events of the past fifteen minutes in his mind, Chad noticed that she had left her cup, the perfect pink swirls of frozen yogurt now disintegrated into a pool of sticky liquid with a greatly diminished mountain of melting yogurt in the middle.

"Sonny!" he called out, grabbing the cup and running out into the hall outside the commissary. At the sound of her name being called, she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Chad?" He awkwardly jogged the last few steps it took to reach her, holding out the cup sloshing with liquid to her.

"You forgot your yogurt," he informed her unnecessarily as she took it from his hand, peering at the unrecognizable contents.

"Thanks." Sonny looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say more.

"And, well, um...did you mean it when you said Demi was lucky?" Chad swallowed anxiously, feeling like an eight-year-old with his first crush (even though Chad had been only three, and he had NEVER experienced this kind of insecurity before). Sonny ducked her head for a moment in embarrassment.

"Well, yeah...I mean, I guess so," she answered tentatively, her voice higher than usual.

"Do you think...how about I get you a replacement fro-yo tomorrow?" spilled out of Chad's mouth as he gestured to her melted cup. "At lunch? I, um, feel kinda...guilty...about, you know..."

"Okay," Sonny agreed, deciding to cut through Chad's mumbling. "That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Right. And, uh, Sonny?" She toyed absentmindedly with the edge of her skirt, waiting for him to speak. "Just - just wanted to tell you that I'm still much better than your Knight in shining armor," he concluded, returning to his cocky demeanor. Sonny grinned, her chocolate eyes laughing.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Chad."

"See you tomorrow, Sonny...Cooper." He whispered the last word as he watched her leave. "Demi's got nothing on you." And Chad turned back into the commissary to sit at a table by himself and eat the rest of his half-melted cookies 'n' cream frozen yogurt, perfectly content with all the world.

Except for Sterling Knight. That jerk had better watch out.

A/N: XD So last time I asked you guys which one you preferred, Chad or Sterling. Sterling won overwhelmingly. :P So now I'll ask whether you prefer Sonny or Demi! Feel free to differentiate between Sonny from season 1 and season 2 also. :D Please review! Thanks.


End file.
